


An Ending, A Beginning

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the beautiful season finale or rather what's going to happen afterwards. Rated M just to be sure. Lizzington all the way. Ship it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've finally finished my season finale fic. It was supposed to be a short one-shot, but it kinda got out of hand... go figure. There will be a second chapter soon. Special thanks to redisthenewblackington for her help and for being awesome. Please enjoy. I'll get back to my other fics now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I think even my feels are owned by TBL

Liz was lying in a bed, a big, fluffy, comfortable bed. The bed at that cheap motel was nothing compared to this. For the first time in months, she felt free. The uncomfortable weight on her shoulders, gone. She couldn't remember a time when she had truly slept so peacefully, not like this. Her surroundings were warm and smelled heavenly. If she died right now, it would be a contented death.

The mattress behind her dipped, but she didn't turn. There was nothing to worry about, not anymore. The covers were lifted and cold air momentarily hit her back, giving her goosebumps, but a warm body settled behind hers, touching her from head to toe and wrapping her in a strong embrace. Warmth spread through her insides as one arm wrapped around her middle, pulling her against a solid chest, and the other slipped carefully under her head, cradling her in the crook of an elbow.

She sighed and snuggled further into the embrace, one of her hands covering the one that was lying protectively over her stomach. She wasn't surprised that it had somehow managed to slip under the dress shirt she was wearing. Even though things had been steamy in the bedroom, the night itself had been somewhat cold.

Dry, firm, but soft lips touched her neck, right below her ear. Her weakness, he knew. Liz inhaled sharply as teeth sank into her skin, just shy of hurting too much. She let go of the hand that was sneaking up to her breasts, and reached back to cup the head to whom that beautiful mouth belonged.

"Are you finally awake?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

She hummed as very talented fingers ran over her breasts, playing them like a con man. "Says the man that wore me out last night."

"I didn't hear any complaints. In fact, I think I heard you beg me not to stop." His capable fingers slipped from her breasts and down her body until they finally arrived where she needed them the most. She moaned breathlessly. "Does that feel good?" He asked, and she nodded, her eyes closed tight and her lips parted. "What was that? You want me to stop?" The ministrations stopped immediately and all Liz could do was whimper.

"Please…"

"Please what," he whispered into her ear, his body completely still otherwise.

He was driving her crazy and he knew it. He knew that she knew that he knew that. Bastard. She didn't have time to think about that though. She needed him to continue, and now. "Please don't stop."

"I'm confused. Did you not want me to stop just moments ago?" He asked, and Liz finally had enough.

Digging her nails into the back of his neck, she rocked her hips backwards, feeling that he was also affected by this little exchange. "I swear to god, if you stop now, I'll take a pen to your neck."

The hardness previously pressed against her back now replaced his fingers, as he pushed into her welcoming wetness, not stopping until he was buried root deep inside of her.

The stretching sensation felt good, oh so good. She never wanted to feel anything else again. Turning her head into the crook of his elbow, Liz bit the flesh of his forearm to stifle her screams.

He groaned at both the sensation of being inside her and the sharp edge of her teeth, certain to leave a mark on his arm. "Oh, Lizzie, that sweet, sweet mouth of yours will only get you into trouble."

'Enough tug of war,' she thought, turning her head so that she could lean the side of her face against his forehead. "Red…"

She was obviously done playing.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want."

"You."

"What was that?"

God, sometimes she just wanted to hurt the smug bastard. "I want you!" She almost screamed.

He chuckled. "No need to get all worked up about it, sweetheart." This time, she clenched her inner muscles around him and he released a shuddering breath while his hips pushed more quickly into her on reflex. He grabbed onto her waist and stilled, taking a moment to calm himself down. "You're not playing fair."

"I'm not going to say it again, Raymond," she warned.

His name rolling off her lips was almost enough to push him over the edge and he started to move again, his stiffness slipping in and out of her with ease, gradually picking up speed as he held her to him. "Oh, Lizzie…"

She loved hearing her name like that, loved hearing her name coming from him. Whenever she heard him say it, she felt her heart swell with love for the man. She couldn't deny that any longer. It had never felt like that with Tom… Tom… Jesus, why did she have to do that? She had told him that she would regret not going with him, not choosing him, but instead she was now regretting doing what she had done.

"Lizzie, where are you?" Red asked breathlessly, kissing her shoulder. She didn't answer and he moved, still connected at the center, so that her legs were on either side of his waist. He leaned his head down and softly touched his lips to hers. "You're so beautiful."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him close and rocking her hips against him so he would drop the topic. "More."

He groaned and picked up the pace again, going deeper and harder with every flex of his hips. It wasn't long until he had her coming, screaming into the empty room. With just a couple more strokes he fell apart too and breathed, "Elizabeth…"

It took them several moments to calm their racing hearts, and at one point he tried moving his body off of her, but she loved the feel of him there, so she told him to stay just like that, arms wrapped tightly around his body. He had shied away from her touch before, at least when she had tried touching his back. She had hugged him around his middle, her cheek resting against his shoulder blade and on top of his unbuttoned dress shirt. Had thanked him for saving her and had kissed him in the middle of his back before slender, daring fingers had started running underneath the fabric. He wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

She was exhausted. Everything that happened, from the minute she had escaped the Post Office, the unbelievably stupid mistake of going to Tom's boat, of actually sleeping with that liar of a man, shooting Connolly and waiting for Red to come and save her once more... all of it. It was taking her to her limits and then some. She let her head drop to his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was her rock, her save haven, even after everything she had said and done. He had proven that he would not leave her, not willingly anyway. He wasn't moving, just sitting, tight as a bowstring and Liz wished nothing more than that he would wrap her in his arms and hold her against his chest.

He obviously wasn't happy that she had remembered what happened, remembered the things he had tried so hard to protect her from. Did he actually think he had failed her by doing so? None of what happened back then was his fault, especially the things she had done. He wasn't at fault, and still, he was feeling guilty. One of her hands gripped onto the lapel of his coat to ground herself, and she felt him sigh slightly. This wasn't going to be an easy ride, but she'd try to trust him this time. She didn't want to make things harder than they already were. The least she could do was play along.

Once on the plane, she had fallen asleep, and as far as she could tell, he hadn't moved from his spot beside her. He'd probably been afraid to wake her, since her head, her whole body really, had once again been resting against his. It seemed like he hadn't allowed himself to sleep though. He looked absolutely worn out. She didn't ask where they were, once they touched ground. It's not that she wasn't curious, but rather was afraid that he wouldn't be willing to share the information, which in turn would make her angry again. It would always be like that, probably, and she was tired of it. She kept quiet and followed him, clinging to his coat, even though his arms hung lax by his sides.

The house was isolated, pretty well-hidden at the end of a long, dirt road. As far as she could tell, it was nothing compared to his usual hideouts, but absolutely sufficient for the two of them. It was late at night when they got there, but Liz was sure she could hear the rushing sound of waves nearby, and it was so warm and humid that was almost hard to breathe. Reaching out, she linked her arm through this, unsure of their surroundings.

"There's no one here but us," he said, and Liz was surprised that it sounded a little rough, probably from not being used for a long period of time.

"Where is here?" She finally asked, her voice soft.

"Nikalap."

She waited a beat, but nothing else came. "I'm sure you feel as if you've just explained something, but you really haven't."

"Ant Atoll?" She looked blankly up at him, even though he could barely make out her face with the little lantern he held. "It's just off the west coast of Pohnpei."

"Pompeii. As in the ancient Roman town-city."

He laughed at that. "Pohnpei. As in Pohnpei, Mirconesia."

"Micronesia... in the western Pacific Ocean."

"I see you know your geography," he replied and started walking again, pulling her along.

"Why are we in Micronesia?"

"I have a house here, as you can see."

"Why do you have a house in Micronesia?"

He effortlessly pushed the door open and switched on the light. It flickered slightly at first, but then it seemed to work just fine. "As you have probably noticed, it is very remote. There's ten miles of water between this island and the mainland. Even if someone made it to Ant Atoll, they wouldn't find this place for hours. The trees make it impossible to see through. And there's another plus."

"Which would be?" She asked absently as she looked around what appeared to be the living room.

"No extradition treaty."

She looked at him then, watching as he pulled open the cupboards and then the fridge. "A fully stocked kitchen?"

"My dear friend, Kieko, from the main island, took care of it. Come, let me show you the bedroom. Everything should be ready."

He led her through the small hallway and pointed out one of the bathrooms before they stepped into a bedroom. It was small, but not cramped. "There are clothes for you in here," he said and pointed to a dresser. "Better keep the door closed, or you'll have visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Mostly insects. The lights attract them. Maybe a cuscus."

"You have a talent for making me feel stupid," she said.

"You're anything but," he replied immediately. "They're marsupials. Koalas are marsupials. Or possums. Nothing to be afraid of." She nodded slowly. How could he know all this? "Don't go near the ocean when it's dark. Not alone at least."

"Right... I need a shower." Her shirt was sticking to her body already.

"Of course. I'll just grab a few things and leave you to it. I'll be in the main room if you need anything." He was gone before she could even reply.

He either wasn't tired, or he had opted to camp out on the couch, because even an hour later, or at least it had seemed like an hour, he still hadn't returned. She had been lying awake since returning from her shower. It was way too hot. She stood and opened the glass doors that faced the ocean. Not wanting to be sit alone in the dark in unknown territory, Liz walked over to the adjoining bathroom and shut the door behind her before she switched on the light and went over to the sink to splash cold water on her heated skin.

When she re-opened the door to get back into the bedroom, she saw something sitting on her bed. Without even realizing it, she started screaming, falling backwards against the wall. Seconds later, the bedroom door was thrown open.

"Lizzie!" It didn't take him long to see the issue. "I told you to keep the door closed," he said, gently shooing the small animal back outside. He didn't really have to, since it was somewhat startled itself. Once it was outside, he shut the door and pulled the curtains closed.

"The lights were out and I wasn't even in the room!" Her arms were wrapped around her middle and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body.

Red stepped towards her and gently put his hands to her shoulders, rubbing up and down her arms. "It's alright. It's just a Doria's tree-kangaroo. You'll get used to them."

"You think so?"

"Not really." She gave him a glare and pushed at his chest. With a soft smile Red cupped her face, but then frowned. "Are you feeling okay?" Her skin felt cold and wet.

"It's just cold water. It's too hot." He nodded.

"Are you alright otherwise?"

"Yes. But, Red, I need a gun. The next thing that walks into here will be shot."

He chuckled. "Well, I sure hope that won't be me."

"I haven't shot you yet," she protested.

"Then maybe I should confiscate all the pens." He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her away from the wall. "Try to sleep."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked as soon as he had turned towards the door.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

She had a suspicion, but wouldn't voice it just yet. "You are mad at me."

He turned back to her, his face blank. "And on what facts do you base that?"

"You've hardly spoken to me since we left."

"You were sleeping."

"Red." He looked off to the side, but not before she had seen the tic under his left eye. "It's because of Tom." It wasn't a question.

His hands balled to fists and his head snapped back to her. "How could you?!" She didn't know how to reply. "How could you, Lizzie? After everything that's happened?!" Liz didn't know the answer to that herself and she had absolutely no idea how he knew. He took a couple of calming breaths then. "Get some sleep." With that he was gone, leaving her alone with tears in her eyes.

Sleep eluded her that night. She hated fighting with Red, and each time, it would always haunt her at night. After a much-needed cold shower, she rummaged around the dresser and found a tank top and shorts to wear before exiting the bedroom.

The Concierge of Crime was sitting on the couch slash makeshift bed, flipping through some papers. He didn't look up when she walked in. "Morning," she greeted him softly.

"Morning," he replied, his eyes glued to the letters in front of him. "There's coffee in the pot."

"Do you need a refill?"

"No, thank you." She sighed at the cold tone of his voice and looked down at the banana that she had grabbed from the fruit bowl. He looked at her then, noticing the dark shadows under her eyes. "You don't look like you've slept."

"I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Couldn't," she replied curtly, and he clearly heard what she wasn't saying. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

She dropped the banana on the kitchen island and turned towards him. His eyes were hard. "Like you have any idea what happened."

He laughed, but it sounded cruel. "Oh, I have a pretty good idea of just what happened."

Tears were already gathering in her eyes and she bit her lip hard to keep them at bay. "You don't."

"Let me tell you what happened," he said, standing up, the papers long forgotten. "You wanted to handle Andropov on your own, because you're capable of doing so. But you went to him instead. And after your little shootout, you found yourself back on his boat." Red grinned sarcastically. "He played the caring card. Stroked your hair, kissed your shoulder. Told you all about your future together. Things that could happen now that you're free."

"No..."

"What happened then, Lizzie? Did you undress him or did he get you naked first?"

The tears spilled over and started running down her face before she could stop them. Breakfast was long-forgotten as she hastily made her way out through the backdoor.

Red let his head hang. He hated that she had the ability to hurt him like that, and how, in exchange, it would make him lash out. Now, he had made her cry again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, even though all he wanted was to make her happy. He slowly followed the path that she had taken and saw that she hadn't gotten far yet. She was just staring out at the ocean, arms wrapped around herself, her shoulders shaking.

"I didn't know what to do," she said brokenly when she'd noticed him coming to a stop just behind her.

"You could've come to me. You should've come to me," he said, warmth back in his voice.

"Sometimes I'm not sure," she got out before another sob ripped from her throat.

He grimaced. Gently placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her close before letting his palms slip to her front, so he could hug her properly. "You can always come to me. Whatever it is, whenever you need to. You have to know that." Her fingers closed around his forearms, squeezing them to ground herself, and Red placed a gentle kiss to the spot right before her ear. "Let's go back inside," he said after a while. "You have to be hungry."

"Not really."

"You need to eat, Lizzie. I'll make you something." He let go of her waist, but let their hands brush before taking one of hers into his.

She placed her free hand on his chest. "Thank you," she said and then hugged him close for a moment.

He didn't need to ask her to clarify and instead gave her a smile when she pulled back. "Come."

Red was going through his papers again after he had finally managed to talk her into eating at least a bowl of fruit, when someone knocked at the door. Liz let her spoon fall into her bowl with a clink.

"Relax, Lizzie," he said and got up to open the door. "Kieko!" He greeted in that overly-cheerful voice that almost made her gag. No, she wasn't jealous! Pulling the woman into the house, he smooched her cheeks before planting one on her. She hated that he did that with every woman he greeted.

"Raymond, my love." The woman looked like a local, and she had a thick accent as well. She was beautiful, with her long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was only a little shorter than Liz herself and had just the right curves… but with bigger boobs.

"How are you, dear?" He asked with a big grin.

"I am wonderful now you here." She laughed and he gladly joined in. Liz already hated her. "This you girlfriend?" Kieko asked, looking at the former FBI agent.

Once again Red laughed, as if it was the most absurd question ever. "No!" He said immediately and Liz felt as if a knife was stabbed through her heart. "This is Elizabeth, my associate." She wanted to puke. "Elizabeth, meet my wonderful Kieko, the woman with a smile that brightens every room."

The Micronesian local playfully hit his chest and walked up to Liz. "It is wonderful to meet you," she said, grabbing her hands and squeezing them gently.

"Likewise," Liz replied, trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Are clothes to your liking?"

So, she had been the one not only stocking up the kitchen, but also getting her clothes. "Yes, thank you. That was very thoughtful."

The shorter woman grinned and then turned to walk back to Red, taking his face in her hands and smooching him again, where, Liz didn't want to know. "Anything for my handsome one."

It hurt. Seeing him with another woman hurt, especially when he was so touchy feely with them. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Swallowing hard, the newest addition to the FBI's most wanted list walked past the couple and back to her room, where she laid on her side on the bed. She resisted pulling the pillow over her head to block out any noise that might be coming from the two of them.

She must have fallen asleep, because next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken awake. "Lizzie," he called out softly. Slowly blinking her eyes, she saw Red kneeling at her bedside. "Hey," he said with a soft smile. Blinking again, she sat up and stroked a hand over her hair, trying to smooth it down. "You really must be exhausted."

Why would he say that? Because she fell asleep during their romp on couch?

Without answering, she rolled over to the other side and got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind herself.

He was perched on the corner of the mattress when she emerged. "Are you alright?"

"What time is it?" She asked instead.

It took him a moment to answer. "Almost four. Lizzie?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's peachy," she said sarcastically.

It was wonderful. Paradise, really. Day two and they were already fighting again.

"If you won't talk to me, then I can't help you."

"I don't need your help!"

It was a lie and they both knew it. She wouldn't even be free if not for him.

"If you're going to continue acting like that, we're going to have a bad time."

Her eyes were slightly wet when she finally looked at him again. "Is it really such a ridiculous thought?"

Red looked confused. "I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Being in a relationship with me. Is it so unimaginable that it's something to laugh off?" He blinked but stayed silent at first, too stunned to move. She huffed and moved past him, set on not being in a room with him anymore.

Before she knew it, he grabbed her arm and held her back. She hadn't even heard him move. "No."

"Then why did you?"

His heart was banging against his sternum and he swore he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Liz shook her head. "Of course you are."

"I don't know what you want me to say here. It seems like everything I say is wrong."

"I just want you to be truthful."

"I have never lied to you," he replied immediately.

"But you've never really been truthful either. Just forget it."

She tried moving away again, but his grip on her arm tightened. "I'm going out on a limb here, Lizzie. And I'm… I'm afraid." He tried smiling, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, anger obviously not at the front of her mind anymore.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together, and I don't want you to hate me."

Her gaze softened. "Tell me."

Red swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. "The thought of being in a relationship with you… it's… it's the single most wonderful thing I could ever think of."

She gasped at his admission. The man that had brought so much pain into her life, but also the man that could protect her and make her happy, the man that she loved... That man loved her back.

Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she moved in closer, trying not to react to the way he was flinching, probably thinking that she would deck him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. He was tense at first, but ever so slowly, his body relaxed, and he finally put his own arms around her smaller form, hugging her tightly.

He would always give her what she needed, even if she just needed a shoulder to lean on. His own feelings would never matter.

Red startled when he suddenly felt her lips against the side of his neck. "Lizzie?" Her mouth moved upwards, touching a path over his jaw and cheek, to the corner of his mouth. "Sweetheart…" His voice was shaking as much as the rest of his body.

"Don't you want me too?"

Too. That word implied that she wanted him. Red groaned. With his hands on her waist he pushed her backwards and into the nearest wall, claiming her lips with his and swallowing the noises that were coming from her throat. If he thought for a moment that he was the one in charge, he was mistaken. Liz's lips were demanding, nipping at his mouth before her teeth started tugging his bottom lip into her mouth. Her fingers were pressing into his skull, her nails surely leaving marks on his scalp. Soon her tongue pushed its way into his welcoming mouth, tangling with his, teasing, caressing, tasting.

She ground her hips into his and moaned before pushing him backwards, not stopping until the back of his knees had hit the edge of the mattress. He sat down on reflex and she moved to sit on his lap. That was when he got to his senses. Pulling his head back made their lips part with a pop.

"Lizzie, stop."

"I don't want to stop," she told him.

"We can't."

"Because you don't want me," Liz said, her voice detached as she started climbing off him.

His arms around her waist held her close. "Don't say that." He pulled her harder against him and she could feel his arousal pressing against her. "Don't ever say that." She had to bite her lips to get a hold of her emotions.

"Then why?"

"Lizzie... you don't want this."

"You don't know what I want," she told him.

Red shook his head. "I'm not your husband."

He very well could be. "I know you're not, or we wouldn't be here."

He smiled humorlessly at that. "Somehow, I don't believe that to be true."

"Why are you making this about Tom?"

"Because it is about him."

"It's not!" She interrupted. "Stop making this about him. This is about us." She made to get up and away from him, but once again he tightened his hold on her. "Let me go. Let me go!" After some more struggling he finally did as he was told. "Tom was a mistake. Everything about him was a mistake, but I can't go back in time and undo it. Are you going to punish me for this for the rest of my life?"

"Why didn't you just come to me?" He asked softly. "Did I ever give you the impression that you weren't welcome? That I wouldn't be there for you?"

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly the case. I don't even know if you'd want me to come to you." Liz watched pain flickering over his features. "All you ever do is put your countless Dr. Lipsticks in my face."

"Dr. Lipstick? You mean Lauren."

"I don't care what her name is!" She yelled. Liz could feel hot, white rage running through her veins, especially upon seeing the smug grin on his face. "What?!" She spat.

"You're jealous."

"I'm not," she sputtered.

Red stood, still wearing that same smile as he walked over to where she stood. "I think you are. Lizzie, we've been over this. You have absolutely no reason to be jealous." Her jaw clenched and unclenched as she stood her ground. "There can never be anyone like you."

"Right," she said, her voice laid with sarcasm. "That's why you're pushing your tongue down every freaking woman's throat."

"'Every freaking woman's throat'? Really?" He chuckled. "As far as I know, it hasn't been down any other throat but yours. Not in years anyway."

She shook her head at his antics. "This isn't funny, Red."

"Oh, I find it to be anything but." He leaned forward and nuzzled the soft hair at her temple, pressing a kiss to her skin there. "Whatever it is that you want -" He held up his hand as she opened her mouth. "No, let me finish. Whatever it is that you want, you should take your time thinking it through, because whatever you might believe I am, I do have a heart, and feelings like everyone else, and losing you... I've told you this before, but nothing is worse than losing you."

Looping her arms around his back, Liz laid her head on his chest and sighed when she felt him mirroring her actions, with his chin gently resting on top of her head. They stayed like that for a while, both content to be in each other's arms. The feeling of the truth seeping into their bones, a grounding sensation. All too soon, they were breaking away and Red gave her a gentle smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. I think I'll just take a walk."

He nodded. "Don't go too far though."

Raising her eyes to his, she smiled. "I can handle myself," she said softly.

"I know you can," he spoke just as softly. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her forehead for a long time. He was going to leave her to it, but she had a tight grip on his dress shirt. Of course he had to look impeccable, even on a remote island.

"No more kissing random women," she said.

A full blown smile spread over his face, and for a moment she thought it would crack his lips. She had never seen his eyes sparkle that way before. "I promise you that."

Heat shot through her lower body at the way he was looking at her. Standing up on her tiptoes, Liz put her lips to the corner of his mouth in a gentle touch, and it took him everything not to act on his feelings for her. He waited until he heard the unmistakable sound of the glass door being opened and shut before he almost fell against the wall. Oh, what she did to him.

She came back from her walk to find him standing at the stove, cooking something that smelled delicious, and her stomach grumbled.

Red looked up with a grin. "Sounds like you're hungry after all."

She didn't answer as she walked around the kitchen island to stand next to him, so she could look just where that smell came from. "You're cooking."

"Mhm. I'm not ready to get food poisoning from your cuisine."

"Hey!" She poked her elbow into his side in protest and he curled away with a huff. "Not fair. Though that might have been a smart move anyway. I have no idea where the nearest hospital is."

"So if I do get hurt or sick, I will get taken care of by nurse Lizzie?" He grinned at her and she just shook her head, but wasn't quite able to keep a smile off her own face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a pleasant affair and Red's vegetable stew tasted wonderful. After cleaning up, they sat down on the couch and Red went through some papers.

"Is Dembe coming?" She asked suddenly.

He shot her a quick look. "No. He's holding down the fort at home. He's our eyes and ears."

"Is he safe?"

Red chewed on the inside of his cheek. "As safe as can be."

The sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. "At least he can take care of your cat." He huffed a laugh. "What's his name?"

The Concierge of Crime put down the stack of papers and turned to her. If she was inclined to have a conversation with him, he surely wouldn't pass up the opportunity. "What makes you think it's a 'he'?"

Liz shrugged. "I once read that male cats are cuddlier than female ones."

"So, you were cuddling with my cat? Just how long did you stay there?"

"He started it," she defended herself. "He was purring and rubbing himself against me. I had no choice."

"Of course he would do that," Red laughed. He had to give it to the cat, he knew what was good. Being touched by Lizzie was the best.

"So?"

"So?"

"The name, Red."

He nodded. "Mr. Meagles." She burst out laughing the second he spoke the name, falling backwards against the cushion and holding her belly. She saw him giving her an unamused look, which only made her laugh again. "What?" He asked.

"Mr. Meagles? Really, Red?"

"What's wrong with that? It's from Little Dorrit, by Charles Dickens."

She sat up and put a hand to his thigh, squeezing lightly. "Nothing," she said after having caught her breath. "I would've never expected that."

"What would you have expected?"

"Actually… I have no idea. So, somehow I'm still trying to picture you with that cat. I mean, there would be hair all over your clothes."

"I have a lint brush," he answered and she chuckled again. "Meagles loves curling up on laps, so that comes in handy."

"Maybe you can properly introduce us some day," she said carefully, remembering how he hadn't wanted her in his apartment. And even if he would be okay with her entering his personal space, she wasn't sure if they could ever return to US soil. "I miss Hudson."

Red put an arm around her and stroked over her shoulder. "I'm sure he misses you as well, but Aram is taking good care of him."

"You think Mr. Meagles and Hudson would get along?"

The way her mind worked was a mystery to him, but her words warmed his heart. "I think the pet's just like the owner, and we seem to be getting along quite well."

"Apart from me trying to kill you."

"Well, that just adds some spice to our relationship," he said with a grin.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

She awoke with a scream, unsure just what had startled her, when her bedroom door banged open. "Lizzie?" Red. "Are you okay? What happened?" Outside, the rain poured while lightning illuminated the sky, making her flinch. "Sweetheart?" He gently sat down next to her.

"It's okay. I'm okay," she said, more to herself than to him.

"Not a fan of thunderstorms, huh?"

"No," Liz answered miserably.

He scooted back to lean against the headboard and put his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She went willingly and tucked her head under his chin, trying to calm her racing heart. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay?"

"Of course."

They stayed huddled together for a long time. Whenever Liz flinched at the unforgiving weather outside, Red hugged her more tightly as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. After a while, he thought that she had finally fallen asleep again, but then she spoke.

"I don't think I can go to sleep anymore. I'm sorry for keeping you awake. You should go back to sleep. I can handle this."

"I have nowhere else to be, and I've always had trouble sleeping, so you're not keeping me awake."

She put one of her arms over his waist and hugged him to her. "Can you talk to me? About anything really. Just talk?"

He smiled into the darkness and proceeded to straighten the covers around her form before getting a little more comfortable himself. "Have I told you about how I found myself in a mental institution in Brazil?"

"What?"

"Ah… good times. There was this little old man. He was… maybe a hundred and ten years old. That's what everyone says, at least. He had a small garden behind his house where he grew an array of beautiful plants and psilocybin mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?"

"The best you'll ever find anywhere. Did you know that over 200 different types of mushrooms contain psilocybin? I admit that I might have gotten a little carried away…"

Of course, his story was catching and so very unbelievable. If she didn't know what the man was capable of, she would've called him out on a lie. Not that he had ever lied to her anyway... One thing was clear. Raymond Reddington lived one hell of an exciting life.

He switched to another story then, one where he described the beautiful scenery of Peru and told her how much she would love it there. Liz found his voice soothing, and his unique scent, somehow enveloping both her and the whole room, made it impossible to stay awake.

When she woke up the next morning, she was alone and 'his' side of the mattress was cold to the touch. She sighed and got up, going through her morning rituals as she always did before deciding to join him in the main room.

"Good morning," he greeted with a smile. "I was about to wake you. Did you sleep alright?"

He was way too cheerful in the morning. She only nodded as she walked over to the couch, flopped down and buried her face in the cushion, missing the adoring smile he gave her. She was so not a morning person.

"Maybe some coffee can make you happy." He settled down next to her and held out a steaming mug which she gladly accepted. "You should get ready," he said, eyeing the boxer shorts she wore. Were those his?

"Why? What's on the agenda?" She asked, her voice slightly rough with sleep.

"Kieko is coming over –" Liz groaned unhappily and Red reached out to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, letting his thumb caress her cheek. "She and her brother have some groceries for us, and we're also getting a boat."

As long as that woman stays away from him, she'll be fine. "A boat?"

He nodded. "We can slouch around on the ocean, then."

"This sounds like a vacation."

"It is. For the time being. There's not much we can do right now. Mr. Kaplan, Dembe and a few of my associates are taking care of everything." A knock on the door echoed through the house and Liz stiffened slightly. "Lizzie, I promised you."

She looked up at him then, but he was already walking towards the entrance.

"Raymond!" The woman greeted, stretching his name. Jesus, how she hated her.

"Hello, Dear," Red greeted with a warm smile, but refrained from leaning in for a kiss. "Rangi, it is so good to see you." The two men hugged and Liz felt weirdly excluded. "Let me introduce you to my Lizzie." His words snapped her out of it. Yesterday he had definitely not said that. "Lizzie, this is Rangi, Kieko's brother. Rangi, this is Lizzie."

The young man stepped up to her and smiled. "Even more beautiful than Kieko say."

"That she is," Red replied, his eyes soft.

"Hi," Liz said, somewhat shy now. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Rangi hugging her took her by surprise.

"Kieko said you would get us a boat?" Red decided to interrupt, not really liking the way his friend looked at the woman he loved.

They spent the day out at the beach. Red and Rangi built a small dock for their boat, and Kieko showed Liz which wild fruits were edible and which ones should be avoided. Liz didn't necessarily like the other woman yet, but if staying close to her meant keeping her away from Red, then she would deal with it.

At nighttime and after a wonderfully home-cooked meal by the locals, the four of them found themselves in the main room, playing poker. Red was leading by far, followed by Rangi, while Liz and Kieko were almost broke. The Concierge of Crime sure knew his game, his poker face was impeccable. Maybe strip poker would make him stumble. The thought brought a smile to her face before she caught the man in question staring at her.

"Sweetheart, your poker face is terrible."

"You don't even know without seeing my cards," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him and his eyes crinkled at the sides.

Just a couple of rounds later, Red had won the game and the locals were leaving, demanding that the two of them visit the main island soon.

"Another round?"

"I suck at poker," Liz replied.

"Yeah, you're right." He should have seen that pillow coming, but it hit him straight in the face. "A different game then? I'm not really tired yet."

"How about truth or dare?" She asked, leaning back into her seat, her eyes challenging.

"Lizzie… you know that there are certain things I can't tell you."

Even now. "Red, I'm not asking for the story of my life. We haven't even started and you're already bailing on me."

"I'm just trying to set some rules."

"And I'm trying to have some fun, to forget the drama of everything that's happening. Ah, whatever." She shook her head and made to get up.

"Fine," Red spoke hastily. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He sat down next to her, mulling over questions in his head. "What's the worst gift you have ever received?"

Liz groaned at the thought. "The ugliest sweater one could imagine. It was a Christmas gift, made from that kind of wool that scratches your skin. It had millions of little reindeer all over it. Just looking at it would make your eyes hurt. The worst part of such a situation is when the person that gave the awful present expects you to wear it. I tried getting Hudson to tear it apart, but nope! Even he turned his nose up at it."

Red chuckled wholeheartedly, imaging Liz playing along to humor the person that found her that horrible gift.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your craziest pickup line?"

A smile graced his features as he looked at her. "'We're gonna make a great team.'" Liz blushed and averted her gaze for a moment.

"That's not a pickup line," she protested softly.

"I didn't say it was a good one. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Brave." She looked at him as if to say 'Did you expect anything else?' "Alright. Eat a mouthful of crackers and try to whistle."

"What?" He smugly held out a box for her. Putting some crackers into her mouth, she caught Red biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. When her mouth was full, Liz pursed her lips and started whistling. Of course there weren't any actual whistling sounds coming from her mouth, but rather millions of little cracker crumbs flying through the air. At the sight, she immediately broke into laughter which only made more crumbs shoot out. Red had to duck back from the line of fire.

He couldn't stop laughing either, but he didn't want his Lizzie to choke on the dry crumbs and handed her a napkin. She gladly accepted it and held it to her mouth. He handed her her glass then. "Are you okay?" Red asked with a laugh.

"That was mean," she said after she had taken a sip of her beverage.

"You asked for it."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Scared huh?" She nodded and then took another sip. "What kind of pajamas do you wear to bed?"

"I very much enjoy sleeping in the nude." Did she just bite her lip? "Truth or dare, Lizzie?" He asked in a low voice.

"Dare."

Here goes nothing. "Kiss me." Her breath hitched at his request and something caught fire in her lower belly. They sat in silence for a good minute, both staring at the other, until Red huffed. "Too much of a dare, huh?" He made to stand up, somewhat disappointed. He should've known better though. He had told her to re-think everything and she probably had.

Before he could move, Liz had covered the ground between them, kneeling on the cushion, gripping his face between her hands and pushing her lips against his. His hands were at his sides, unmoving, as he tried to remember what to do. Scared that he had only been joking, she pulled away and sat back. He was looking at her, his mouth slightly open, his eyes hooded, switching back and forth between her lips and eyes.

His every restraint snapped, and he moved forward, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapping around her as they fell to the couch, his body covering hers. Her arms and legs wrapped themselves around him, welcoming him further against her. Red moved his mouth over her cheek, her jaw and down her soft neck, licking and nibbling her delicious skin. He was an addict and she was his drug.

"Red, bed," she moaned.

Not wanting to stay apart from her for longer than needed, he pulled her up with him and patted the back of her thighs. Liz understood perfectly. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and looping her arms around his neck. She found his lips with hers and put in every feeling she had bottled up in the past years.

He blindly stumbled through the house, his destination the bedroom. He had to have her and soon. It was killing him. The way she smelled, the way she tasted, there could never be anyone else. They were destined to be together.

He gently laid her in the middle of the bed, settling in between her legs and holding himself upright on his hands. She was already busy unbuttoning his shirt, thank god he had already gotten rid of his vest, jacket and tie during the evening. She needed to get him naked, and now. As soon as his chest hair was exposed, Liz ran her fingers through the soft curls, feeling him react immediately. He sighed and dropped his head, his lips attaching themselves to her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him more room, as her fingers made quick work of the remaining buttons. She was about to take the shirt off, when he stopped her, catching her hands in his and pressing them to the mattress.

"You're overdressed," he said, his voice full of lust.

"I want this shirt off," she replied. He kissed her then, trying to take her mind off things as his fingers pulled her tank top up and over her head. "Red." She tugged on his dress shirt again, but he held on tight.

"No." Gently pushing at his chest, she looked at him. "Lizzie, please." When she didn't budge, but merely looked at him, he sighed and sat up, choosing a spot at the edge of the mattress.

"Red…"

"Don't." He let his head hang, already buttoning his shirt back up.

"What are you doing?" She got up on her knees and put a hand on his back. "Red."

"Lizzie, don't make me do this."

She knew. She knew that he had been the one on the ground, the burning figure. She put her arms over his shoulder and hugged him from behind and then pressed a kiss to his head before resting her cheek on his shoulder, her head turned towards him so he could hear her better. "Our scars are life-long records of our history. There's no reason to be ashamed of the proof that you saved my life." She leaned back and placed a kiss in the middle of his back, her fingers tracing the line of his collar. "You saved me."

"Lizzie…"

"It's okay. You can trust me." He reached up to take one of her hands in his and she noticed how it shook slightly. "I love you." A shiver ran through his entire body then and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath anymore. "I love you, Raymond." His shoulders dropped and he let go of the shirt, letting her take the last piece of armor from him. At first she thought the scarred tissue was only at the top, but the more skin she discovered she began to fully understand the extent of his injuries. He had suffered. For her. She hadn't noticed that she had started crying until he reached back to grasp her hand, offering support as well as seeking it.

Liz watched a lone tear trailing down the valley of his back. "Lizzie," he whispered, the tone of his voice almost begging her to not let him suffer anymore.

She complied, but pressed a small kiss on his back as if she was kissing the pain away. Then she moved to his side, her hands never leaving him as they looked at each other. His eyes showed her just how vulnerable he really was, and it almost destroyed her. She cupped his face in her palms and swung a leg over his to straddle him. "I love you." Leaning forward she placed her lips against his, just resting against them, without any sort of pressure and Red wrapped his arms around her body to hold her to him. After a while he began pressing his lips against hers, moving them lovingly.

He pulled back and looked at her then. "You're everything to me, Lizzie."

"I know," she replied softly.

"I love you," he said, his voice shaking.

Liz blinked rapidly and bit her lip. "Show me."

He held tightly onto her as he scooted back on the bed, opting to lean against the headboard, with her still on his lap. His lips attached themselves to her beautifully pronounced clavicle while his hands ran over her back, dipping beneath the waistline of the boxer shorts she wore. He was sure now that they were his, and that only fueled his passion. Never would he be able to look at his boxers the same way again. He loved that she was so hands-on and apparently more than smitten with his chest hair, as she was, once again, running her fingers through it.

He quickly found the clasp of her bra and had no trouble opening it, letting the garment fall from her shoulders. He held her eyes, trying to make her understand that this wasn't just a physical thing between them, and that it never could be. When he slowly dropped his gaze to her chest, his pupils dilated even further and his nostrils flared. He lovingly kissed over her breasts, avoiding her taut nipples, which almost drove her crazy. Next on his agenda was getting her out of those boxer shorts without letting her leave her place on his lap. Liz couldn't hold in her laughter when she almost toppled over. Together they somehow managed to get her naked and Red ran his fingers over her skin. There could be no better time or place for this. The moon was shining through the open curtains, making her skin glow in a way that made it hard for him to breathe.

Kissing him softly, her hands made quick work of undoing his belt. She would make sure that his three-piece suits were off-limits in this house. It took way too long to undress him. Who wore suits on a deserted island anyway? When she finally had him in all his glory, Liz took a moment to run her eyes over him. He was perfect, truly perfect, and everything she wanted. His bigger-than-average ego proudly stood at attention, rock hard before she had even touched him, and she just couldn't take it any longer. Reaching between them, she took him into her hand, caressing him gently. Within seconds, she had him moaning.

"God, Lizzie…" She kissed him while his fingers clawed at her. "I love you so much." He pulled her a little further up and she positioned him underneath her before slowly easing down.

Her fingers dug into his skin as she tried to relax her inner muscles. He was touching her in place she had never been touched before and it was almost too much. She gasped at the intensity and gripped onto his arms. Red pulled her closer for a kiss, one of his hands going between their joined bodies to help her relax a little.

"Red," she moaned against him as he started to move below her.

They made slow and gentle love, almost tantric. Her forehead was resting against his, her hair framing his face like a canopy. Their bodies were fully pressed together, his chest hair tickling her breasts. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he kept telling her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, and how incredible it felt to be inside her.

"Come for me, Lizzie. Come for me." He could feel how close she was already, with her abs quivering and her bottom lip trembling in the most adorable way.

"Red," she moaned.

"I love you, Lizzie."

"Raymond." Her whole body shuddered as she came with his name on her lips, and he had a hard time holding on. She leaned in and kissed him, her fingers running over his scalp, gasping when he began to move his hips again.

"Oh god, Lizzie… I can't… I'm gonna..."

"I want to feel you come. Please, Raymond." He moaned at her words and kept pushing into her until he came with a strangled cry. The rush of his release pushed her over the edge once more and both clung to each other as their hearts only slowly calmed. She was still sitting on his lap and he was still very much inside of her, but she didn't want to move, feeling contented for the very first time in way too long.

"Are you still with me?" He spoke softly after a while. Liz nodded, but didn't reply. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her nose buried in his neck. "Let me clean you up a little." He started moving, but Liz made a noise that told him that she wasn't pleased. "Alright, I guess we can just stay." His fingers gently stroked over her back and sides as she placed a kiss to the little scar on his neck. It was several minutes, maybe even half an hour later, when she felt him kiss her head. "Come on, you'll be all sticky, sweetheart." He carefully turned them to the side and pulled out, his eyes rolling backwards at the feeling. He still wanted her so very much. He was about to get up when she caught his arm.

"Stay."

He smiled at her, that one smile that was reserved for only her. "Since I'm rather sure you don't want to get up for a shower..." She frowned at that. "I will get a wet washcloth."

"Hurry," she mumbled.

"You won't even notice I'm gone."

True to his words, he was back within seconds and lovingly cleaning her body before wiping down himself. He threw the cloth to the floor and scooted close to her, their hips touching, now that she was lying on her stomach. He mirrored her position and they both just looked at each other.

Breaking into a big smile, Liz shuffled even closer and kissed him quickly before lying her head on his arm, nuzzling the hair there with her nose. He pressed a kiss to her head and closed his eyes, only to open them again shortly after, when he felt her fingers trace the scars on his back.

"Is this okay?" She asked softly. He swallowed at the sudden dryness in his throat, but nodded anyway. Liz pulled herself slightly up his back, resting her cheek on his shoulder blade and using her left hand to carress the marred skin.

No one had ever touched him like that. Mostly they would be disgusted by the extent of his scars, but not his Lizzie. Here she was, after they had made love, running her fingers over him like she was mapping out his back. Red could feel a warm wetness on his shoulder and knew that she was crying. He tried soothing her, telling her that it was alright, but she shook his head and kissed his shoulder blade.

"I love you, Ray."

"Come here," he said, starting to roll onto his side and lifting his arm so she would slip into his embrace and their lips and tongues met in a slow tango that neither wanted to end. "I love you, Lizzie. I love you so much. I don't think you will ever grasp just how much."

Smiling softly at him, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. "Then I guess you'll just have to show me."

"Gladly."

"All night long."

"All night, every night," he told her and her smile widened to a grin.

"Always the overachiever." He winked at her then. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Without you getting angry." He didn't like where this was going, but he nodded anyway. "It's about Tom."

Red groaned. He did not want to even think about that man while in bed with her. "Lizzie..."

"Please, just listen." He sighed but didn't protest further. "I'm having a weird feeling about this. The way he escaped. I don't think you saved him."

"I didn't." He should have just shot that bastard when he had held a gun to Lizzie's head.

"Connolly... so he is working for the cabal now." Her mind went back to that night she had asked him for help again, trying to analyze what the man had said, what his expressions had looked like and if he had been acting strangely. "I found the USB drive!" He just looked at her. "I mean I found it and then I found it again, but in his shirt pocket." Red could feel his blood pumping through his veins as jealousy rose inside him. "When he came under deck, he looked pissed to see me at the laptop. Maybe he did try to keep me away from discovering the truth about Cooper's health..."

"You should have never been there. That was reckless. The man is dangerous." He would go on a killing spree if Tom or Jacob or whatever his name was hurt his Lizzie.

"I know," she admitted softly. "That's why I grabbed a gun as soon as he came down."

Red tightened his arms around her. "Good, but you should've shot him."

"What if we need him?"

"We don't," he growled immediately.

"But I'm the jealous one?" She asked softly, a smile gracing her face. He didn't smile back. Liz cupped his face in both palms and kissed him ever so lightly. "He and I are done. There will never be anything between us ever again. There is no he and I. I promise you that."

Red shook his head. "I don't want you to promise that."

"Why? Because you think I'll run back to him?" He didn't answer. "That's not going to happen. I let him play me for way too long already..."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "None of that was your fault. He's never done anything but lie and play a certain role. That's what he does, who he is. This isn't your fault."

She shook her head slightly and then scooted closer to tuck her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled warm and homey and... Red. "I don't even care about that. But if he's working with the cabal now, he's working with the people that are trying to kill you. And that's where he's gone wrong. I won't let that happen."

"Lizzie -"

"No, I don't want that speech again. You are worth it. Nothing can change that, so deal with it."

"I love you so much it physically hurts," he said in a strained voice.

She put a hand to his heart while her lips pursed against the skin of his neck. "In a bad way?"

"No," he replied. "In the most beautiful way."

Releasing a shuddering breath, Liz leaned back so she could look at his face. "Why has it taken us so long?"

"Lots of reasons."

"We could've been doing this for ages already."

He smiled at her words. "I was trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"Everything bad, including myself." He turned his face into the palm that was still resting against his cheek and kissed the scarred flesh there.

"Stop saying that. You're not bad."

"Lizzie," he smiled. "We both know I'm a monster."

Her heart constricted as she remembered all the times she had said that to him. "I was angry and stupid. I was trying so hard to understand what you wanted with me that I got frustrated, and I took it out on you. You're a kind man with a good heart, and I'm sorry for refusing to see that before."

Her words seemed to heal some of his inner scars. "It doesn't matter how we got here. You're mine now."

"Yours."


End file.
